Friend Label
by Yukari Mirai
Summary: Hinata tahu bahwa kalimat "Persahabatan Tulus" itu hanya sebuah omong kosong. Dia tahu itu, karena dia sendiri juga yang merasakannya. Memang dimulai dari hanya sebatas teman, tapi entah kenapa rasa itu mulai melewati batas. Jadi, bolehkah Hinata tetap di samping pemuda itu dengan memanfaatkan label pertemanan?
1. Chapter 1

**Friend Label**

**-Yukari Mirai-**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn: Kesalahan EYD, typo, bahasa tidak efektif, dan masih banyak ranjau lainnya.**

...

"Aaww..." Suara rintih kesakitan keluar dari mulut Hinata kecil yang tersungkur di atas tanah. Mata bulatnya mulai meneteskan air mata karena menahan sakit yang dia rasa.

"Hahahaha, rasakan itu Hyuuga!" Seorang anak laki-laki berbadan gumpal tertawa diikuti dengan kedua temannya yang lain. Hinata kecil hanya bisa pasrah dan berharap ada super hero yang datang menyelamatkannya seperti yang dia tonton di acara kartun kesukaannya.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Teriak seorang anak yang asal suaranya dari arah belakang. Si anak gumpal dan kedua temannya pun menolehkan kepala ke belakang menuju sumber suara. "Siapa kau?! Mau apa kau mengganggu kami? Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu!" Teriak anak berkacamata yang ikut menjahili Hinata.

"U-uchiha-san" Hinata pun juga menoleh ke sumber suara. Ada rasa lega yang ia rasakan melihat Uchiha Sasuke di depan sana.

Tanpa babibu si bungsu Uchiha mengambil ketapel yang ada di dalam saku celananya dan menembaki anak-anak yang menjahili Hinata tanpa ampun dengan peluru mainan. Ketiga anak itu pun berlari karena terkena serangan Sasuke.

"Tunggu pembalasan kami Uchiha!" Seru mereka sambil berlari ketakutan. Sasuke menghampiri Hinata yang masih terduduk di tanah. Mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut oleh tangan kecil Hinata dengan ragu dan malu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Semburat merah terlihat ketika tatapan Uchiha kecil itu tepat ke arah matanya menyebabkan dua bola mata berbeda warna itu bertabrakan.

"U-um" Hinata mengangguk kecil.

"Kenapa mereka menjahilimu?" Sasuke berjalan sambil tetap menggandeng tangan Hinata. Tak menolak digandeng tangan kecil itu Hinata berjalan menunduk dan mengikuti kemana kaki kecil Sasuke berjalan. Ya, Mereka memang tetangga, walaupun keluarga Hyuuga baru pindah sebulan yang lalu.

"M-mereka bilang aku jelek, bola mataku juga a-aneh, dan aku dianggap sombong karena tidak mau berbaur dengan teman-teman yang lain di sekolah." Hinata meringis menerima kenyataan, bukannya tidak mau berbaur, tetapi begitulah dia. Dalam hal adaptasi lingkungan Hyuuga Hinata bukanlah juarannya. Dia hanyalah gadis pemalu nan pendiam.

"Mereka bodoh" Ketus Sasuke yang terlihat kesal. Hinata bingung dengan sikap Sasuke, kenapa Sasuke yag marah? Padahal Hinatalah yang dijahili.

"Eh?" Hinata berguman pelan.

"Ya, mereka bodoh. Kau tidak jelek kok. Bola matamu juga indah menurutku. Dan aku tau kau itu orang yang pemalu jadi tidak bisa cepat beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru." Semburat merah itu kembali muncul. Senang rasanya dipuji oleh seorang Uchiha yang terkesan acuh tak acuh.

"Terima Kasih" Hinata malu-malu mengatakannya. Sasuke hanya melirik Hinata dengan ekor matanya. Melihat pipi chubby itu dihiasi garis merah yang cukup jelas. "Hn" Hanya jawaban singkat yang dia katakan. Well, dia seorang Uchiha, meskipun masih berumur 7 tahun ayahnya telah mengajarkan bagaimana Uchiha bertindak. Seharusnya dia telah diberi penghargaan setelah memuji Hinata tadi.

"Sasuke!" Teriak wanita berumur 30 tahun lebih yang berjalan tergesa menuju arah Sasuke dan Hinata.

Mikoto Uchiha

Wanita cantik bersurai hitam panjang itu berjongkok menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan kedua anak kecil tersebut. "Kaki dan tangan Hinata-chan kenapa lecet semua?" Suara khawatir ibu muda itu tertera ketika melihat putri tetangganya terluka. Tak menjawab apapun Mikoto mengalihkan pandangannya kepada putra bungsunya.

"Sasu menjahili Hinata lagi ya?" Ibu itu tampak marah. Memang benar Sasuke itu suka menjahili Hinata dengan menggodanya menggunakan ular mainan atau bermacam-macam serangga yang telah ia buru. "Tidak kok!" Mikoto dan Sasuke menoleh kearah Hinata.

"Bukan Uchiha-san yang melakukannya, tadi aku dijahili oleh anak lain. Uchiha-san yang menolongku." Hinata kembali tertunduk malu ketika mengetahui apa yang telah ia katakan.

Mikoto hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, sedangkan si Sasuke sendiri memasang muka datar walau dia sempat terkejut tadinya. "Yosh! Kalau begitu ayo ke rumah Sasuke dulu. Oba-san sudah menyiapkan semangka manis lho! Nanti luka Hinata-chan juga diobati dahulu" Mikoto berdiri dari posisinya menggandeng kedua anak itu, sehingga genggaman tangan Sasuke dan Hinata terpisah.

Yah, untuk awal musim panas semangka merah manis nan segar memang sempurna.

.

.

.

* * *

**[5 Tahun Kemudian]**

"Bukan begitu Hinata, caranya begini" Sasuke menjelaskan rumus matematika kepada Hinata. Sekarang mereka sudah hampir lulus Sekolah Dasar. Ujian Akhir pun mulai dekat, belum juga ujian masuk Junior High School. Berlatar di halaman belakang rumah Hyuuga, Sasuke dan Hinata belajar untuk persiapan diri.

"Sasuke-san" Hinata memanggil Sasuke. Anak itu menoleh kearah Hinata dengan mata bertanya.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan Haruno-san dan Yamanaka-san, mereka berdua bertanya kepada ku. A-apa pe-perasaan ku k-ke-kepada S-s-sasuke-san" Hinata menunduk malu, ini adalah peryataan yang sedikit blakblakan. Melirik sedikit dari poninya, tampaknya Sasuke masih serius mengerjakan latihan.

"Lalu?" Hinata tersentak dan ada rasa kecewa ketika melihat Sasuke yang biasa saja dari poni rambutnya. "A-Aku menjawab tidak m-m-menyukai mu ataupun ber-ber –kencan dengan Sasuke-san atau a-apapun hal semacam itu. K-Kami hanya sebatas teman baik." Hinata lebih menundukan kepala karena pernyataannya yang sekarang melebihi yang tadi.

"Hn" Jawaban singkat Uchiha membuat rasa kecewa Hinata bertambah. Dia tidak tau kenapa harus kecewa. Dia hanyalah gadis 12 tahun yang belum bisa mengerti apa itu suka ataupun sayang apalagi cinta. "Oh ya, Hinata ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan" Perkataan Sasuke membuat Hinata melihat kearahnya. Entah kenapa tapi Hinata merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat, mungkin?

"Bulan depan aku dan keluargaku harus pindah. Otou-san berkata mansion Uchiha sudah selesai. Barang-barang yang ada di rumahku sekarang juga sudah dikemas tinggal mengirimnya saja."

Dan detak jantung Hinata yang semula cepat tadi seakan tiba-tiba berhenti. Hinata tahu semua ini pasti akan terjadi, dia sudah tau bahwa Uchiha seorang pengusaha terkenal di Jepang itu tidak pantas tinggal di kompleks perumahan. Mereka hanya berteduh selama 5 tahun untuk menunggu bangunan besar yang harus diselesaikan untuk mereka tinggali nantinya.

Mata Hinata mulai buram karena air mata yang hampir jatuh dari kedua bola mata pucat itu.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Kau bukan anak kecil lagi" Tangan Sasuke menyeka air mata yang jatuh dari sepasang berlian pucat itu. Hinata pun juga bingung kenapa dia menangis.

"Pasti mansion keluarga Uchiha sangat besar, sehingga butuh waktu selama hampir 5 tahun lamanya untuk membuatnya." Hinata menutupi tangisannya dengan senyuman walau terlhat aneh memang senyumannya itu.

"Iie, itu hanya membutuhkan waktu satu tahun. Ibuku memminta kami tetap tinggal sampai aku lulus. Jadi mansion itu dibangun waktu aku kelas 5" Betapa bodohnya Hinata sang Uchiha tidak mungkin menyewa satu arsitek untuk men-design mansionnya dan menyewa satu tenaga kerja untuk membangunnya.

Bingung menjawab apa Hinata lebih memilih diam. Sasuke pun tak mencoba memulai kembali percakapan nya dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Keheningan menyelimuti dalam beberapa menit. Sebelum suara dari ibu Hinata menyela. "Sasuke-kun tadi ibumu menelpon katanya kau harus pulang, Ojii-san dan obaa-san berkunjung ke rumah." Shiira Hyuuga ibunda Hyuuga Hinata menghampiri meraka di halaman belakang. Sasuke dengan lekas memasukan buku pelajaran dan alat tulis menulis kedalam tas. "Hinata aku pulang dulu, jaa mata ashita" Hinata berdiri dari duduk nya, dia dididik untuk sopan, tidak sepantasnya dia duduk ketika tamu akan pulang.

"Hm mata ashita" Memandang punggung itu yang perlahan hilang Hinata menyeka kedua matanya yang sembab. 'Ini akan melelahkan' Guman dirinya sendiri sambil beranjak pergi masuk kedalan rumah.

.

.

* * *

Sebulan berlalu hubungannya dengan Sasuke masih berjalan biasa saja. Dan mungkin sebulan ini juga adalah waktu terakhir kebersamaannya dengan Sasuke. Ujian telah berlalu dan salju musim dingin mulai turun. Menggunakan pakaian hangat Hinata berdiri depan rumah Uchiha. Tidak sendiri tentunya melainkan bersama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Jadi, Sasuke-san akan pindah malam ini?" Hinata memandang Sasuke dengan wajah lesu meski tetap memaksakan untuk tersenyum. "Hn" Hinata sudah terbiasa dengan jawaban singkat si Uchiha.

"Sasuke-san, aku punya permintaan" Hinata memandang obsidian kelam itu.

"Apa?" Sasuke pun juga membalas tatapan Hinata. Sebelum mengucapkan permintaannya dia menghela napas mengurangi kegugupan yang ada. Dirasa sudah yakin Hinata pun mengucapkan permintaan yang menurutnya menuntut itu.

"Walaupun Sasuke-san pindah, tetapi jangan pernah lupa untuk membalas emailku ya?" Sasuke memandang Hinata geli. Permintaan macam apa itu? Bagi Uchiha Sasuke yang suka to the point email hanya membuang waktunya.

"Baiklah, sesuai permintaan mu" Hinata tertawa kecil menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya dan juga air mata yang hampir jatuh (lagi).

"Kalo begitu, aku pergi" Bukan sebuah ucapan perpisahan yang menyenangkan, tetapi Hinata tidak mampu untuk protes lebih tepatnya tidak bisa. Ketika Sasuke hendak pergi ada seusatu yang menahannya. Melihat ke ujung mantel hitam tebalnya yang hangat ada tangan Hinata yang menarik mantel itu. Sebelum Sasuke bertanya apa maksud Hyuuga itu, dia sudah dikagetkan terlebih dahulu ketika tubuh Hyuga Hinata memeluknya .

"Sasuke-kun janji?" Sasuke kembali dikejutkan ketika Hinata mulai memanggilnya dengan suffix 'kun' tanpa gagap sedikitpun. Perlahan tangan si Uchiha yang belum cukup besar dan hangat itu mengelus rambut Hinata.

"Aku janji" Hinata menikmati suara Sasuke serta napas hangatnya itu yang menerpa telinga. Menikmati waktu singkat Sasuke yang mengelus rambutnya dan juga membalas pelukanya. Sebelum kehangatan itu hilang sampai entah kapan kembalinya.

-TBC-

**Kamus: **

**Jaa mata ashita** **( Bye sampai bertemu besok)**

**Iie (Tidak)**

A/N : Hajimemashite, author baru nih di fandom SH walaupun udah berkelana selama berabad-abad di fandom ini sebagai reader #plakk. Buat para reader sekalian author berharap kritik dan sarannya. **TIDAK MENERIMA FLAME. **Semua orang punya hak untuk menyukai pair apapun jadi gak ada yang namanya bash chara apalagi pair, klo mau marah-marah tentang cerita mohon di sertakan saran dan kritik yang membangun. Arigatou ^^

Sampai ketemu di chap berikutnya ya minna! Byebye!


	2. Years

**Friend Label**

**-Yukari Mirai-**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn: Kesalahan EYD, ketidak efektifan bahasa, typo, ALURNYA KECEPETAN PAKE BANGET, dan masih banyak ranjau lainnya.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**To: HygHnt2707**

**From: sasuke_uch23**

**Subjek: -**

**Hinata, aku berencana untuk mengunjungi Konoha hari Sabtu minggu ini. Kau ada waktu? Kalau bisa, kutunggu di Konoha Airport jam 19:00. Aku merindukanmu. **

Hinata berasa seperti semua impiannya sudah terwujud ketika membaca email dari Sasuke. sudah 10 tahun sejak Sasuke pindah, mereka hanya bisa berhubungan lewat email. Itupun Sasuke akan membalasnya jika sempat membuka pesan dari Hinata.

Banyak hal yang terjadi selama 10 tahun ini. Sasuke yang mengambil kelas akselerasi saat _junior high_ sehingga tidak ada kesempatan untuk bertemu karena pemuda itu harus belajar dengan giat. Saat _senior high_, Sasuke juga memutuskan untuk mengambil jalur akselerasi lagi, Hinata tidak keberatan dengan itu.

Yang membuat Hinata keberatan adalah Sasuke yang memutuskan untuk melanjutkan akselerasi di luar negri. Setelah itu, kuliah pun Si Bungsu Uchiha tetap memilih jauh dari jangkauan Hinata. Sempat berpikir untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Sasuke, tapi Hinata cukup tahu diri untuk itu.

Hinata hanya bisa melihat Sasuke dari foto yang pemuda itu kirimkan. Bahkan, suara si Bungsu Uchiha pun sudah tidak di dengar Hinata selama ini. Hanya wajah yang Hiinata tahu bertambah tampan, kepolosan yang telah hilang dan digantikan dengan raut cerdas pemuda berusia 22 tahun. Gadis itu sudah cukup senang Sasuke masih menepati janji untuk membalas emailnya. Tanpa harus mendengar suara pemuda itu sebelum nanti Tuhan menghendaki—naif memang, tapi tidak ada yang bisa Hinata lakukan untuk itu.

**To: sasuke_uch23**

**From: HygHnt2707**

**Subjek: -**

**Tentu saja aku akan datang. Tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun. Aku juga akan senang kalau Sasuke-kun mau berkujung ke rumah. Sampai jumpa Sabtu besok. Aku juga merindukanmu.**

Hinata tersenyum lebar, sangat lebar. Haruskah dia berbelanja baju baru dan menata rambutnya untuk menjemput Sasuke nanti? Apakah dia harus membeli parfum mahal yang sering dipakai temannya Yamanaka Ino? Yang baunnya saja membuat kepala Hinata pusing.

**To: HygHnt2707**

**From: sasuke_uch23**

**Subjek:-**

**Hn, aku akan berkunjung ke rumahmu—menginap lebih tepatnya, itupun kalau kau tidak keberatan. Ada hal yang harus kulakukan di Konoha. Akan mengabiskan banyak waktu apabila aku harus tinggal di mansion Uchiha yang berada di Amegakure.**

Menginap?! Betulkan apa yang telah Hinata baca?! Dia tidak salah lihat bukan?! Sasuke akan menginap di rumahnya?! Itu berarti dia bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan pemuda itu bukan?

**To: sasuke_uch23**

**From: HygHnt2707**

**Subjek:-**

**Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Sasuke-kun boleh menginap selama Sasuke-kun mau. Em,,, kalau boleh tahu Sasuke-kun ada acara apa di Konoha?**

Sembari menunggu jawaban dari Uchiha Bungsu, Hinata pergi ke ruang tamu di lantai bawah. Biasanya Hyuuga Shiira—ibu Hinata sedang menghabiskan waaktu untuk bersantai menonton dorama kesukaan beliau. "_Okaa-san_ sedang apa?" Hinata bertanya dengan nada riang. Perempuan paruh baya yang merasa dipanggil itu menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Hinata yang sekarang duduk di sampingnya.

"Biasalah, sedang menonton dorama, kenapa memang? Sepertinya kau senang sekali? Sudah punya ganti untuk Sasuke-kun ya?" Hinata merona mendengar godaan yang keluar dari bibir ibunya.

"H-hah? Tentu saja t-tidak! Aku hanya ingin bilang suatu hal." Hyuuga Shiira terkekeh melihat reaksi putri sulungnya. Tangan yang penuh kelembutan itu mengelus rambut panjang Hinata yang memiliki warna sama dengan miliknya. "Apa yang ingin kamu sampaikan?" Nada lembut itu, Hinata selalu suka nada itu. Menarik napas perlahan dan menghiasi wajah dengan senyum sekali lagi, serta tak luput rona merah yang muncul dengan sendirinya di sana menambah kesan manis si Hyuuga Hinata.

"S-sasuke-kun barusan menghubungiku, katanya Sabtu besok dia akan berkunjung ke Konoha, dan dia juga bilang akan m-menginap." Ibu Hinata tersenyum mendengar perkataan gagap yang keluar dari mulut putrinya.

"Eh? Begitu kah? Lalu kenapa kalau Sasuke-kun ingin menginap? Menginap di hotel kan?" Hyuuga Shiira mulai memancing Hinata untuk mendapat informasi lebih lanjut.

"B-bukan begitu! Maksudku menginap di rumah kita." Hinata menyembunyikan warna wajahnya dengan menunduk untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan ibunya.

"Oh begitu, memang kenapa?" sepertinya Nyonya Hyuuga belum puas menjahili Hinata.

"Jadi, aku ingin ibu membantuku menyiapakan kamar untuk Sasuke-kun." Hinata menjelaskan maksud alasannya.

"Kenapa harus disiapkan? Bukankah kamarmu selalu dibersihkan setip hari? Kamarmu kan sudah selalu siap untuk 'menyambut' kedatangan Sasuke-kun."

"_O-o-okaa-san_!" Shiira tersenyum jahil karena berhasil menggoda putrinya.

"Baiklah, nanti _okaa-san_ bantu." Hinata bernapas lega setelah mendengar pernyataan ibunya. Dia sudah bisa terbebas dari candaan-candaan ibunya itu. "_Arigatou okaa-san_." Hinata tersenyum. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Hinata segera kembali ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua untuk melihat balasan email dari Sasuke.

**To: HygHnt2707**

**From sasuke_uch23**

**Subjek:- **

_**Arigatou**_** telah mengizinkanku untuk menginap. Aku di sana akan mengurus cabang perusahaan Uchiha dan mengurus pertunanganku dengan anak rekan bisnis Ayahku. Kudengar dia bersekolah di **_**Konoha University**_**. Kau juga kuliah di sana kan?**

Email yang 15 menit lalu masuk ke kotak surat Hinata, mungkin adalah email yang paling Hinata benci dari email Sasuke yang pernah dikirim pemuda itu untuknya.

Pertunangan?

Apakah itu artinya penantian Hinata selama 10 tahun terakhir ini tidak ada artinya? Apakah email yang selama 10 tahun terakhir selalu Hinata kirim ini—yang menjadi saksi kesetiaan Hinata menunggu kembalinya pemuda itu hanya sebuah kesiaan semata? Selalu menghubungi pemuda itu walau hanya sebatas dengan email untuk memberitahu bahwa masih ada Hinata yang menunggu, apakah itu semua cuma perjuangan Hinata yang dari awal tidak menemui _happy end?_

**To: sasuke_uch23**

**From: HygHnt2707**

**Subjek:- **

**Kutunggu kedatanganmu Sasuke-kun. Aku sangat merindukanmu.**

Hinata membalas dengan jawaban yang sama sekali tidak ditanyakan oleh Sasuke. Otaknya terlalu kacau untuk sekedar mencari jawaban yang tepat dan hatinya terlalu sakit yang entah Hinata sendiri juga tidak tahu alasannya. Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Sasuke, Hinata segera _log out_ dari akunnya.

Airmata mulai mengalir dari sepasang lavender Hinata yang biasanya selalu teduh itu. Apakah hari Sabtu nanti dia masih bisa bertemu pemuda itu tanpa mengeluarkan airmata lagi? Akankah Hinata masih bisa menyambut kedatangan pemuda yang selalu dinantinya selama 10 tahun itu dengan sebuah senyum bahagia setelah apa yang telah Hinata ketahui?

Kenapa kebahagiaan Hinata berlalu sangat cepat? Apakah setiap langkah awal bagi Sasuke untuk menuju ke tahap yang lebih baik harus dibuka dengan _sad end_ milik Hinata? Entah itu saat masuk kelas akselerasi, masuk kuliah, bahkan sampai memulai kehidupan yang baru dengan membangun hubungan yang berkomitmen dengan perempuan lain pun semua itu adalah awal bagi Sasuke menuju tahap yang lebih baik dan itu semua merupakan akhir bagi Hinata.

...

...

...

_To be continue_

* * *

A/N: Hai, ketemu lagi nih ya. Masih adakah yang inget fic ini? Gomen untuk para readers krn udah nelantarin ini fic untuk waktu yg cukup lama. Apakah di sini Hinata terlihat sangat dramatis? Gomen juga kalau fic ini kurang panjang, krn otak Yuka hanya bisa berpikir sampai ini dulu#idenyaabisbuatbikinantifans

Ya buat chap depan akan muncul pemeran ketiga **perempuan **untuk bumbu pemanis-asem fic Friend Label, tapi Yuka masih bingung mau bikin yg jadi tokoh itu siapa. Bagi para readers kalo berkenan boleh kasih saran juga kok. _Thanks for read, review, fav, and follow. See ya guys~_


End file.
